Vocon's Escape
Story Chapter 1 Vocon is just like any other Ta-matoran just…… different. That’s what Turaga Dume said!! Yelled Vocon I know what he said I was there remember Vocon or were you two busy daydreaming again?! You know you don’t have two yell Gelow. Well you’re just lucky that he didn’t let the Nuurakh use their staffs on you. Oh come on it was an accident. Said Vocon Yeah an accident that shut down the chute system of Ta-Metru! It was only for two days Gelow. And now most of us are behind schedule because of you. You know sometimes I think you take everything two seriously? Said Vocon as he picked up a broken kanohi Hau off the floor of his home and threw it in the trash. Well we all have a duty to Mata Nui and yours is to make masks for the Matoran of Metru Nui. I don’t want to spend my entire life working Gelow I want to go out on an adventure and explore the universe. Well your adventure had better wait because right now the Vahki are walking down the street. Gelow said handing Vocon a letter. What’s this? Questioned Vocon. It’s an order you got this morning and it looks like it’s from Jalla. Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sighed Vocon. Well ill just leave you to your job then. Said Gelow as he walked out the door. Yeah whatever. I just wish I could do something more! Thought Vocon. Chapter 2 The world felt like it was on fire at least to Vocon it did as he walked through a canyon on the outskirts of Po-Metru on this extremely hot day one could only imagine how he was feeling. I can’t believe that on a hot day like this I have to travel all the way to the Po-Metru outskirts to deliver this mask! Thought Vocon How did I get fooled into doing this anyway? Oh yeah Gelow said he couldn’t make the delivery because he had to many orders and couldn’t leave and that it would be perfect for me since I didn’t want to be stuck in a forge all day. Well next time I am dragging him with me and leaving him tied to a Po-Matoran carving he needs to get out more often anyway. Hey are you the Ta-Matoran who’s delivering the mask?! Yeah you must be Ahkmou! Yelled Vocon Well get out of the sun or you’re going to die of dehydration. How do you live out here in this heat all the time? Vocon asked as he walked into Ahkmou’s hut. You get used to it. Do you have the payment ready? Yeah it’s in the back Ahkmou said as he closed the door. Finally some shade thought Vocon. Hey Ahkmou why do you have a hammer? Sorry about this but my “friends” are forcing me to do this. What do you mean and who are your friends? Vocon said slowly backing away to the door. I mean this!! THUD!!! Two to Three Hours later…………… Were you followed Ahkmou? No but can we just get this over with I don’t want to be seen by any Vahki. Just hurry up and load them onto the ship Matoran! Ok ok! Yelled Ahkmou. That’s the last one! Are they all blind folded? Yeah can I just go now?! Not yet Mutran wants you to capture more Matoran with knowledge of how Vahki work. Why? Its none of your business just do what we tell you and you won’t have any problems got that?!! Ahkmou nervously said yes and ran off. Chapter 3 Over the past few days Vocon had been hit in the head with a hammer tied up blind folded and locked into a cage then loaded onto a ship headed to Mata Nui knows where! Vocon wasn’t having a good week. Oww! Why does my head hurt? Wondered Vocon. Looking around Vocon realized he was in a small prison cell. Why am I in a cell? I didn’t do anything but now that I remember I was delivering a mask to a Po-Matoran but then everything went black? You were knocked out. Vocon turned around to see a black and gray armored Matoran walk from out of the corner of his cell. Who are you and where are we? Asked Vocon? You shouldn’t worry about who I am but for the island you are now trapped on yes you should worry. What do you mean trapped? This island is used as a Matoran slave camp by the Makuta’s! But aren’t the Makuta supposed to protect the Matoran? Yes that’s what we were lead to believe but they have turned away from the Great Spirit Mata Nui. But why would they do that?! I mean aren’t they supposed to serve the Great Spirit? Asked Vocon. I don’t know but…Wait a minute I think some one’s coming! Vican! Take these two and go get that Ta-Matoran from prison cell 210! Yes sir Mutran. Vican nervously said A black and green armored Matoran walked to Vocon’s cell with a set of key’s in his…..claws? Yes those where claws! But how did he get them? After some more observation Vocon also noticed that this Matoran had a pair of black wings on his back! Whatever’s going on here it’s not natural! Thought Vocon. You Ta-Matoran get up your next! What if I refuse! Then these two will have a new dummy to practice on. Two weird creatures walked up two the cage hissing as they stared into the cage holding up there staff’s and pointing at Vocon. Now if you don’t want to be locked in a room with these two then get up and move! Yelled Vican. Appearances Gelow Vocon Truaga Dume (In a flashback) Small amount of Vahki Nuurakh Ahkmou An Unknown Makuta Vican Makuta Mutran Trivia This is Toa deriks first short story. This takes place in the Kingdom alt universe Category:Stories